Autorella
by Sirius Pax
Summary: This is a story that was made when I got bored while watching Cinderella with my niece. well, Singstrong Strong will go on the journey, and the prince will find her beauty, and the king and queen rejoice.


Autorella

Singstrong, just a young Autobot, watched her carrier as she passed. She cried her spark out as she leaned against her sire. Duke Darksteel, Singstrong's sire, carried his dead spark-mate out and buried her. The humans' winter and spring passed and it wasn't until mid-summer when Duke Darksteel mated again.

She was a fair lady, though evil in the inside. Maylee, Singstrong's new step-carrier, brought with her two daughters, Chroma and Tahlayrah. Duke Darksteel didn't do a thing as Maylee gave all of Singstrong's jewels and fabrics to Chroma and Tahlayrah.

Maylee set Singstrong to the chores, saying, "Only a child who works gets what they want, horrible voiced beast." It hurt Singstrong to the core of her spark that she never talked afterwards. As Singstrong would do the cleaning of the house, tend the garden, or polish her step-family's jewels and possessions, she would listen to her radio system.

She smiled as her favorite song came on; _**Bring Me to Life**_ by evanescence. She looked around before singing with the song. She finished and set to the garden. She looked out and watched as her former human comrades ran around and played, laughing with each other. Singstrong looked away as she started to cry.

"Singstrong, come here at once!" Singstrong ran into the house and stood before her step and normal family. "Set to helping your step-sisters with their finest fabrics and jewels, we are going to thy prince's ball. There, thy one with thy finest voice shall be chosen to marry him." Maylee declared.

"We are going to thy ball?" Singstrong questioned, daring to speak. "Not you horrible voiced beast." Maylee finished as she glared at Singstrong. Singstrong turned her helm down and tended to helping her step-sisters with their things.

She watched as they all departed and ran to her room. She shut the door and locked it, crying as she searched her room for something. After pushing the dresser away, she broke the wall. She reached in and brought out a box.

She pushed the dresser back into place and sat on her berth. She breathed in slowly and started to sing _**The Voice**_ by Lisa Kelly. The box started to shift and Singstrong sat the box on the floor. She brought her pedes up on the berth and sang louder. The room went alight and Singstrong watched curiously, her carrier had not told her the power of the box.

A Cybertronian like Singstrong appeared in front of her and smiled kindly down at her as she finished singing. "Youngling, this box has been passed down for generations, and now it is yours. What is it you need and I will gift you with it."

"Madam, I wish to go to thy prince's ball." Singstrong replied in a good postured tone. The woman smiled and said, "Then it shall be." She lifted her arms and Singstrong's armor turned to that of gold and silver and fabrics lay in front of her for her to take as a gift to the prince. "Bring yourself back by thy humans' time of midnight, or I shall fail to come to you again. That is unless you right thy wrong."

Singstrong watched as she vanished and took up the box. She held it close. She transformed into a silver and gold tesla roadster and sped off to the ball. She walked into the palace and avoided her family. Singstrong marveled at the beauty of it all.

Everyone, human and Cybertronian, marveled her though, as she walked to the stage. Everyone thought she was of a princess from another land. Singstrong bowed in front of the prince and presented the fabulous silks and satins and other fabrics. Singstrong sat the box in front of her on the stage and said silently, "Please madam, help me with this presentation."

The box answered in her helm, "I am ready youngling." Singstrong breathed in before singing _**The Voice**_ by Lisa Kelly once more. The prince had already marveled her once, but her voice, which echoed through the enormous hall, made him stand in an un-statured position. The box glowed and marvelous jewels placed on her armor.

Singstrong kept her optics closed, for fear of her family recognizing her or seeing the Cybertronians and humans disgraced her. All was silent as she sang. The box played the music as she sang. "Youngling, midnight draws near." The box warned in Singstrong's mind.

The song finished and Singstrong opened her optics. The crowd applauded and the prince walked forward. "Youngling, thy time to leave is now!" the box warned and Singstrong bowed before the royalty before stooping down to pick up the box. Once done, she hurried out.

"You must reach your lawn by time." the box stated and Singstrong transformed and sped forward. "Seconds only youngling!" the box urged. Singstrong sped onto the lawn, but all was nothing from the box. She transformed and looked down at herself to see that she still had her silver and gold armor, though one of the pieces that rests on her pede was missing.

She searched, but it wasn't there. Singstrong panicked and sang to the box; nothing happened. Singstrong gasped when her family entered the house from what she heard and hid the silver and gold armor along with the box in the wall. She slid the dresser into place and lay in her berth just before her sire came in.

Duke Darksteel nodded and walked out, examining the golden and silver pede armor that the prince had given for him to match to the femme whom owned it. Singstrong had lost it as she had rushed out, before transforming.

By daybreak, Duke Darksteel and the prince, Prince Ratchet, had been to all houses except Duke Darksteel's. Maylee locked Singstrong into her room and Singstrong banged on the door as she cried. The prince looked to Chroma, but her tone of the song was horribly off and the armor failed to fit.

Prince Ratchet fitted the armor perfectly, and Tahlayrah was merely off. "For she is not here." the Prince stated and Singstrong panicked, he was going to leave. Singstrong ripped the dresser from the wall and reached into the hole.

She brought out the armor and looked at the door. The box started to glow and the voice said, "You have righted wrong." Singstrong didn't know how she righted the wrong, but placed the box on the floor and laid out the armor. Singstrong started to sing _**The Voice**_ once more, in hopes she would be heard.

"I assure you, no other lady lives in this house." Duke Darksteel replied to the prince. He nodded and started out when he heard that voice, the most magnificent voice to ever be heard by him. He looked around to see stairs and climbed them.

The voice became louder and Duke Darksteel yelled, "There is nothing there!" The prince busted down Singstrong's door and they all rushed in. Everyone watched in amazement as the blue glow from the box washed around Singstrong as she sang. The madam appeared from the box and watched Singstrong as well.

The armor of which the prince held floated into the air. The armor placed onto Singstrong and she opened her eyes. Jewels of such divine placed onto her silver and gold armor in special slots like the night before. Singstrong ended the song and said as she looked up, "I am thy one of which you seek, kept in thy dark for years." Her tone of voice was different; more defied then the last she spoke.

The prince held out his servo and asked, "Won't you come with me, and be my mate?" Singstrong bowed and the madam turned to the family as Singstrong picked up the box. "More evil than you shall behold on you in time to come." She warned then disappeared into the box.

The prince wrapped his servo around Singstrong's and led her out. They walked to the palace and everyone marveled Singstrong as her armor glistened in the light. "What is thy name?" "S-Singstrong, Singstrong Strong." Singstrong stuttered as she looked at her servo in the prince's.

They walked into the palace where the prince led Singstrong to the king and queen, King Optimus Prime and Queen Arcee Prime. "Sire, I have found thy bride. Her name is Singstrong Strong." The king stood up and Singstrong looked up at him in astonishment. "Tell me youngling, where have you been hiding?" he asked kindly as he knelt before her.

"In thy house of thy Strongs." Singstrong replied. The king nodded. He noticed the strange markings on her face plates, the only part of her that had not to be covered by the new armor. "What is it thy had done to you?" "Beat me." "How?" "Taking a pipe to my face." Singstrong replied and wiped away the tears.

"Thy shall get what they deserve. As of now, there is a wedding to be held." The king stated and he, King Optimus, married the two, as Queen Arcee smiled and encouraged them on. That night, Prince Ratchet and Princess Singstrong spark merged. With later to come, as the madam had said, a predacon came and killed the Strongs, further leaving them from existence. With Singstrong, she had what she had wanted, a true loving family.


End file.
